From Darkness to Light
by Tomoyo-chan
Summary: Tomoyo tries and fails to get over Sakura while Eriol is pining over Kaho in England. But when his work sends him to Japan, will they meet and heal each others wounds?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Clamp.  
  
Violet eyes glared at the back of a messy haired, amber-eyed boy in front of her. Dark hair cascading down her back, Tomoyo Daidouji glared at him with a combination of dislike and sadness. Tomoyo watched as Li Syaoran answered a history question correctly. A round of adoring sighs arose from most of the girls in the class-along with some guys. Syaoran, however, didn't pay any attention to any of those sighs, but melted at an adoring smile form Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and Tomoyo instantly put her fake grin that had always fooled Sakura so well.  
  
As soon as Sakura looked away, Tomoyo's smile lingered for a moment before the glare slid into place.  
  
__________________________________Tomoyo flashback Mode______________________________  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were all sitting in their history class. Sakura was fretting over Syaoran being late to class, and she was quite nervous, as it was her birthday. Syaoran then walked in with fifteen roses and one white one for Sakura's sixteenth birthday. Syaoran walked over, knelt in front of her, and proclaimed his love to her. Sakura burst in to tears and had kissed Syaoran then and there, while catcalls and whoops were erupting all over the class, and Tomoyo and Eriol had smiled. They had encouraged Syaoran to do this, and Tomoyo got it all on tape.  
  
__________________________________End Flashback Mode_________________________________  
  
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - England- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A young man with blue tinted hair and dark mysterious eyes hidden behind glasses sat in art class. He was sketching a young girl from memory. Sad eyes, a delicate mouth, long, dark hair, and an aura of dedication, determination, sadness, and manipulations hung around her. He gently smudged the shadows in Tomoyo Daidouji's eyes and let his hand hover a moment before abruptly turning the page. A new sketch was beginning, again a female-this one with light brown hair blowing dramatically across her face and beautiful amber eyes. Thin and beautiful, this woman was being drawn with an aura of magic around her. Kaho Mitzuki stared back from the paper into the boy's eyes, and once again, he turned the page in his sketchbook. Again his hand began to move to draw two people, and this time it was a boy and a girl. Arms wrapped around each other, amber-eyed boy and emerald-eyed girl took form. Messy brown hair compared to "kawaii" auburn, and a glare emitted from one while an innocent smile came from the other. Smiling, Eriol Hiiragawaza signed his name at the bottom of the sketchbook and passed in Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Japan - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tomoyo sat in front of her TV on her bed. Wrapped in a lavender silk bathrobe. Curled up in a comforter, she was watching the crescent moon travel across the night sky. Abruptly walking over to her vanity, Tomoyo looked at her reflection. Dark bags hung under her eyes from a lack of sleep, and her skin tone was pale. When she was around Sakura a slight flush graced her cheeks, and the absence of the rosy glow made her look sick. Her slight frame was drowning in her bathrobe, and her hair wasn't as glossy as it used to be. Finished braiding her hair, Tomoyo's thoughts turned to Sakura and Syaoran. She had known from the beginning that Syaoran had liked Sakura. Even in the Maze card, when Sakura had complimented Syaoran about his life style, he had blushed. Walking over to her window again, she watched the night sky as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
A maid roused Tomoyo the next morning. It was a Saturday, and Tomoyo was going shopping with Sakura. The morning was clear, and the sun was just rising. There were a scant few clouds in the sky, but they added to the glory of the morning instead of taking away form it. The clouds were dark purple, and the rising sun made then highlighted in a bright pink.  
  
'How ironic,' thought Tomoyo as she walked into the shower. 'The pink outshines the purple, highlights it more than anything. Isn't that what Sakura does for me?'  
  
Tomoyo wrapped a thick purple towel around herself and she began to get dressed. A gray chunky sweater and a jean miniskirt were put on the slight frame and the girl grabbed a purse with some money in it, and walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
Please review. Leave comments, complements, and constructive criticism. Any pointers/suggestions please e-mail to angel_star2004@hotmail.com 


	2. chapter 2

Again, Tomoyo sat in front of her vanity brushing her long dark hair, thinking of nothing. Suddenly, her pink cell phone rang.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking." Tomoyo spoke eagerly into the phone. Even though she knew that Sakura was out with Syaoran that night, she hoped that Sakura had called it a night early and had now called Tomoyo. Assuming to quickly that it was, she said into the phone, "Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hello, Daidouji-san. This is Eriol Hiiragawaza. Were you expecting a call from Sakura-san? I can call back later." Eriol's now deep voice spoke through the phone. "Really, if you were expecting a call, I'll call back tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, no, Hiiragawaza-kun." Tomoyo tried not to let the disappointment show in her voice. Let the Japanese part of her show and the years of being polite at her mothers parties show through. "So what's the reason you called, Hiiragawaza-kun?" Polite curiousity, of course. Nothing more, nothing less. He chuckled over the line, as though her politeness was amusing.  
  
"I'm returning to Japan. I've called Sakura-san already, but she wasn't home. According to what I read from Kinomoto-kun, she's out on a date with the Little Wolf." Eriol said, as though it explained everything. "She'll be out relitively late, and so I called you to give her this message. If you would be so kind, of course." Tomoyo smiled to herself, imagining all that Yukito had to do in order for Sakura to go on this date. 'He must have threatened Touya with the 'behave or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight mister' glare.  
  
For a brief instant, Tomoyo almost refused. She wanted to, so badly. she wanted to scream into the phone, 'No! Never come back here! Last time you hurt Sakura-chan!', but she didn't. It took all of her resolve in her, but she didn't. Instead she said in a level voice, "Of course I will, Hiiragawaza-kun."   
  
"I'm returning to Japan again, like I said earlier. The business I now work for needs a translater for the job, and no one else knows both Japanese and English. I was the only one with the 'requirements' with out training anyone else." Eriol said.   
  
"That's great, Hiiragawaza-kun. When do you plan on getting in?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura-chan would want to know all of this information even if Li-kun didn't want to.   
  
"I'll be arriving in a week, at Tokyo airport. If you would meet me there, it would be great." Eriol had a gentle pleading in his voice. Not even pleading...more like a request.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, Hiiragawaza-kun." Again the polite Tomoyo was back, snapping into place, the Tomoyo who wanted to please everyone. She let some amusement seep into her voice. "What day exactly do you get in?"  
  
"Thursday night. At seven o'clock pm. Are you sure this isn't a bother?"Eriol asked again. "I really don't want to be a bother to anyone."  
  
"Of course this isn't a bother, Hiiragawaza-kun. Besides, Sakura-chan will be overjoyed to see you...Are you busy Friday night?"Tomoyo asked. She, Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the gang sometimes went to a club. They always had fun there, and she looked forward to the times when she could lose herself in the beat of the music.  
  
"No, I don't believe I am doing anything. I don't have to work, they gave me the first week off." Eriol let his voice trail off.   
  
"Great! The group of us always go to a club of Friday nights, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us, to catch up on 'old times'." Tomoyo went dreamy eyed, and thought of Sakura in low-hip hugging pants and a halter top.  
  
"Well, I'd better let you go. I'll see you thursday night, then?" Eriol said, regret thick in his voice.  
  
"See you, then." Tomoyo said and hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo stared off into space. She was going to have to make an outfit for both Sakura-chan and herself this time. Normally, she would just make something for Sakura-chan, or they would go to the store and buy something, but this was a special occasion. But she cound start that in the morning. The phone call had lasted longer than expected, so it was already 12:30 am. But she knew that she wasn't tired. So she walked over to the balcony and stared up at the pale sliver of the moon. It was waxing, and its light was bright for something so small. Yet the yard was illuminated, the cherry blossoms glowed, and the pond reflected the light back tenfold. It was all so...peaceful. Tomoyo stood in the milky light, and she tilted her head toward the moon. It brightened her pale skin, reflected off her dark hair. Her eyes, too, reflected the solitude of the stars and the moon. Soon, too soon in Tomoyo's opinion, the moon began to go over to the western half of the heavens. Tomoyo felt the exaustion tugged at her, but she still couldn't take her eyes eway from the beauty in front of her. The softest of breezes swept through her hair and she arched her back and her neck. The thin fabric of her nightgown whirled around her slender frame. It was no surprise that many of the boys in her class classified her as 'sexy'. The moon was slowly setting, and the grey false dawn was arriving.   
  
'It wouldn't hurt to get thirty minutes of sleep,' Tomoyo thought as she walked back into her room. 'Let the maids think that I actually slept last night. She climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. All to quickly, she fell asleep, telling her mind how tired her body actually was. She quickly sank into a dream....  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gracefully ran up the steps of their school. She slid her hand into hers, and together they skipped into the school. There, Syaoran and Eriol both sat at their desks and they both smiled at the girls. Tomoyo went over to her regular seat and watched Sakura move around the room and greet everyone "good morning". She slowly made her way back to the three standing there, staring at Sakura's perkiness and ability to make everyones day a little bit better. Sakura walked back to Tomoyo, and rested her chin on Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo let out a little sigh of contentment, and just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Eriol interrupted. "Tomoyo-san, I want you to be happy...."  
  
"Mistress Tomoyo! Wake up!" Groggily, Tomoyo sat up in bed. Light came in through her balcony windows, and she glanced at the clock. She had over slept by five minutes, nothing to worry about. She just wouldn't be able to walk to school, she'd have to get a ride.  
  
"Um, Maya, please tell Peter that I need a ride to today to school." Tomoyo sat up in bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she slipped in and gave a sigh of relief as the hot water hit her back. Her thoughts turning to the dream, she scowled unknowingly at the shampoo bottle. The dream was always the same. Sakura would come, take her hand, and lead her into the school. She would then proceed to go around and greet everyone in the class, before coing back to Eriol, Syaoran, and herself. Sakura would show some type of intimate affection, and would always open her mouth to say something, but Eriol would always interrupt. Telling her that he wanted her to be happy. Always. If she wasn't woken up, then she would wake herself up, without ever knowing what would happen next. It was driving her crazy. The dream started two weeks ago. Stepping out of the shower, she went and put on her uniform. Brushing her long, dark, and very wet hair, she went back over to her vanity. Blow drying it, she brushed it until it shone. Slipping into her leather shoes, she hurried down the stairs to breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, Mistress Tomoyo. And how is Mistress Tomoyo on this beautiful day?" Pierre, the french chef, always asked her the same thing. Every morning. He even asked how she was on this beautiful day when there was a thunderstorm raging outside. She smiled at this normal routine.  
  
"Just fine, Pierre." Tomoyo smiled.   
  
"Mistress Tomoyo looks tired."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't fall asleep. I'll be alright, though."  
  
"Mistress should have gotten me. Pierre could have made Mistress Tomoyo some hot cocoa and something to help her fall asleep."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't think of doing that, Pierre. You have to get up early enough to make breakfast."  
  
"Pierre doesn't mind. Pierre takes pride in what he feeds Mistress Tomoyo." Again Tomoyo smiled at Pierre. She loved his way of talking, and he always helped her out. He, out of all the servants, knew that Tomoyo loved Sakura. Pierre was a heavyset Frenchman, who was rather old. He cooked for Sonomi when she was in highschool, and he knew about how much Sonomi loved Nadeshiko. His greying-balding-hair was every where, but Tomoyo didn't mind. It added to his charms. He was very compassionate, and he always loved feeding her sweets or anything that he could wrangle into her mouth.   
  
"Thank you for the crep`es, Pierre. They were wonderful."  
  
"Pierre is happy to serve Mistress Tomoyo." He smiled, handed her a lunchbox, and sent her out the door.  
  
There, right out side the door, was Peter with four bodyguards around the car. Tomoyo sighed at the extra measures, but she knew that it was because her mother loved her. The ride to school was uneventful, and quiet. None of the bodyguards really ever spoke, they were to busy doing their job, and Peter was busy driving.   
  
"Thank you very much for the ride, Peter." Tomoyo skipped out of the car and up the school steps.  
  
Tomoyo, still skipping up the steps, went into her class room. Syaoran already sat there, and she smiled at him, even though her heart was clenching at the act. Here was the man who made Sakura so happy, and yet here was the man who broke Tomoyo's heart. Slowly, the other students filtered into the room, various greetings going from one side of the room to the other. Chiharu and Yamazaki walked into the room arm in arm, making Tomoyo shoot jealous looks at them when no one was looking. Rika walked in all pink faced and flushed, presumably coming from seeing Mr. Terada next door at the grade school. Naoko walked in, sat down in her desk and began to devour the book she had left in the room the day before, reading extra fast so that she could make up for lost time. Three minutes before the bell Sakura ran into the classroom. Out of breath and harried looking, she ran and quickly sat down as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed, pulling out her video camera. "You look so kawaii today!" It was true. Her auburn hair was slightly messy, while she pulled a dazzleing smile for her best friend and her boyfriend. Tomoyo saw several guys giving Sakura "going-overs", but because Li Syaoran was there, no one tried to made a move, unless they had a death wish.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! How are you today? And put that camera down, it's to early in the morning for that." Sakura pronunciated that by having a huge yawn escape out of her mouth.  
  
"Alright, but only because you asked nicely, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo obliged Sakura's wish and put the camera back into her backpack.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Settle down, the bell rung already." The teacher's voice rolled over the class room.   
  
Tomoyo heaved a heavy sigh. Now the day had officialy begun, and she had to do another day of foolish pretending.  
  
Later at lunch, Tomoyo pulled out what Pierre had made for her. Sushi, one of her favorites.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I got a call from someone you know very well last night." Tomoyo said, teasing in her voice. In truth, she felt bone weary, the nights lack of sleep catching up to her.  
  
"Really? Who Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura wanted to know, Tomoyo could see it burning in her eyes.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragawaza."  
  
Dead silence followed her words. 


	3. chapter 3

"talking"  
'thinking'  
*next scene*  
(((dream)))  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Dead silence followed Tomoyo's words.  
  
Syaoran immeaditly erupted.  
  
"What? That baka is coming back here? What does he think that he is doing? Last time he came, he nearly hurt-killed, even- Sakura. There is no way that I'm letting him get near her!" Syaoran ranted and raved until Sakura silenced him with a very severe look.   
  
Tomoyo smiled at the unusual interchange between the couple. Sakura silenced him, he fell silent, only grumbleing under his breath.   
  
"So when is he coming back, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, all innocence.  
  
"Next week Thursday. I offered if he wanted to come to the dance club with us, and he agreed, he said that his boss gave him a week's leave to get situated and adjusted to the time zone." Tomoyo quickly explained all the details.   
  
"You actually think that the reincarnation of Clow Reed would go to a dance club?" Sakura and Syaoran both looked skeptical.  
  
"He agreed." Tomoyo suddenly grinned very evilly. "Guess what Sakura-chan?" Sakura eyed Tomoyo warily.  
  
"What, Tomoyo-chan?"Suspition laid thick in her voice.  
  
"We get to shopping!" Tomoyo squealed. "Or, I suppose I could make you an outfit, if you really wanted me to. I made a design during history class, and I think that it would make Li-kun and all the other boys there simply drool." Tomoyo was off on a rant. Of course, Syaoran and Sakura were sweatdropping at Tomoyo, who took no notice, imagining Sakura in all of her kawaii outfits.  
  
"Why don't we just go shopping, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura suggested warily, after viewing Tomoyo's outfits. They were all very provocitive, and showed more midriff and cleavage than nessecary.  
  
"But Sakura-chan, it would be so kawaii!" Tomoyo pouted cutely. "I want to make them for you!"  
  
"Ah, Daidouji-san...I think it would be best if you take Sakura-chan shopping. After all, you can help her pick out her clothes and you can make something for youself this time."  
  
"All right, Li-san. But I think that you should get a new shirt, at least. You don't want Hiiragizawa-kun thinking that you only have a limited wardrobe." Syaoran blushed at her comment, and gruffly said he would go get a new shirt to "show that prissy-boy Hiiragizawa".  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you going to wear?" Sakura asked. Sakura was quite aware that her best friend had matured over the years, with the exception of video taping and designing clothing. Sakura realized that her friend was quite attractive, and that she was quite sensual when she wanted to be.  
  
"Oh, I think that I'll wear black."  
  
"Again, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura knew that her favorite girlfriend was nearly gothic, and that if she wanted to be, she very well could. "I think that you should wear something with color, since it is a special occasion."  
  
"Well, I suppose that could work, although I don't know what exactly I'd wear. Perhaps I'll wear something...lavander, perhaps. It is the hottest color, along with other pastels, but then my outfit wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to...." Tomoyo's voice trailed off, thinking of all the possibilities for the clothes.  
  
"Daidouji-san will never change, will she?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend. "Will she, Ying Fa?"   
  
"No, I suppose she won't." Sakura said absent mindedly. Tomoyo had pulled out a sketchbook and was franticlly drawing everywhere. Arrows pointing to certian parts of a dress, and then scribbled out as Tomoyo furiously shook her head and scribbled out the whole design.  
  
  
*that night, Tomoyo's house*  
  
"No, that wouldn't work..." Tomoyo scribbled out yet another design for the night at the club. "I think that the over all over effect would be ruined." Tomoyo muttered to herself. The design was nearly perfect, only something was missing. Perhaps the jewelry? The sketch held a long slinky skirt and a belly shirt revealing her perfectly flat stomache. The shirt had sheer, puffy sleeves with an open neck. Both were black, and as Tomoyo criticized her jewelry adorning her already, only about half of it seemed to actually go with the theme. Inspiration hit her, and Tomoyo dug out a black silk cord and a small black and silver charm. She had bought the charm a few years ago, but its elegant simplicity had never really gone with anything that she had made before. It fit this design very well. Smiling, Tomoyo strung the charm onto the cord.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the clock. 3:30 in the morning. Oh well. It wasn't like she was going to do anything tomorrow that would tire her out especially. Besides the norm of hiding how she felt about Sakura, of course. But she had grown used to it, and she couldn't understand why it was so much harder now that she had seen Sakura and Syaoran at the park, claiming their unending love for each other and Syaoran offering a promise ring. Not a wedding ring, but merely a promise ring about his love to her.  
  
Hiiragizawa would be here in a few days. Tomoyo wondered how life would change this time while he was here....  
  
Tomoyo's musings were cut short as a great grandfather clock next to the wall rang. Four o'clock in the morning. She really should get some sleep, if only for the strength to get through class the next day....Sighing, Tomoyo climbed in to a huge lavander smelling bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
((("Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gracefully ran up the steps of their school. She slid her hand into hers, and together they skipped into the school. There, Syaoran and Eriol both sat at their desks and they both smiled at the girls. Tomoyo went over to her regular seat and watched Sakura move around the room and greet everyone "good morning". She slowly made her way back to the three standing there, staring at Sakura's perkiness and ability to make everyones day a little bit better. Sakura walked back to Tomoyo, and rested her chin on Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo let out a little sigh of contentment, and just as Sakura opened her mouth to say something, Eriol interrupted. "Tomoyo-san, I want you to be happy....")))  
  
Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. THAT damn dream again. The same one now, time after time. What was the meaning of it? For someone who was all about reading people, it was quite frusterating now to be able to read her own subconscience....  
  
  
*later that week, wednesday night*  
  
"So, Sakura-chan. Are you looking forward to seeing Hiiragizawa again?" Tomoyo giggled into the phone. She and Sakura performed this ritual nearly every night, from about 9:30 to 10:00. Talk ranged from how the night's date with Syaoran went, to whatever was the gossip around school was.  
  
Giggles radiated from the phone, and Sakura answered the question.   
  
"Well, I am looking forward to it, but Syaoran isn't. Whenever I even mention his name, though, Syao-kun just get's all bent out of shape and he started mumbling under his breath in chinese, although I occasionally catch a 'baka' in there."  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, if he keeps it up, you might just have to let Hiiragizawa-kun have a dance with you at the club...." Tomoyo giggled. "Just think of how bent out of shape that will make Li-kun then...."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. You are to evil." Sakura giggled, a sound that made Tomoyo's heart soar. "I don't know if I could do that, though...Eriol-kun might just be to preoccupied with _you_ Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Isn't that a thought Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed, but if she had been standing right next to Sakura and had seen the spacey dreamy eyed look that she had, Tomoyo's laughter would have been stifled quite immediately.  
  
"Ah, did you hear about Naoko's news?" Sakura suddenly veered off of the topic of Hiiragizawa. "I think she had a boyfriend now. She mentioned something about it during cheerleading practice, but then coach blew the whistle. She said something about a boy she met in a bookstore...."  
  
And with that, Tomoyo and Sakura talked the rest of the night away.  
  
  
  
Whew! That was rather longish, I think. But that's alright. Please please please r&r, it would mean a lot to me. Btw, I just want to commemorate Kit Spooner on her wonderful job on A Cappella, and Suppi-chan in Icebreakers. I luv those fics!  
  
btw, thanks to all who reviewed, and also to my best friend in the world, Katie! 


	4. chapter 4

a/n: yeah...so here's chapter 4.... Sorry I haven't put eriol in it yet, but he is in this chapter...finally!  
  
disclaimer: I didn't put this in the other chapters because the authors note's and whatnot would have ruined the effect. Plus, I put them in the first chapter.... But I don't own this and never will own cardcaptor Sakura.... As much as I want tomoyo and eriol.  
  
From Darkness to Light  
  
Genre: drama/angst/romance  
  
Rating: pg-13, for later on "situations" and very depressing thoughts.  
  
Summary: Tomoyo is in Japan with Syaoran and Sakura, and is depressed. Even though Sakura and Syaoran don't notice. Eriol comes back to Japan for work, angsting over Kaho. Can he and Tomoyo get together-before it's too late for either of them?  
  
  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo waved to the broad shouldered, dark haired young man. Hiiragizawa had matured over the years, for the better, Tomoyo thought. Even though she was still smitten and hopelessly in love with Sakura, she still noticed when other girls noticed other guys. Eriol still had the wire rimmed glasses and instead of making him look younger, he looked older. His hair was still longer than most boys had it, and he looked so much like Clow that it was almost scary. Although he had given up most of his magic to Sakura, he still retained the powerful aura of someone who knew the secrets of the universe.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" Eriol walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. Tomoyo gave him a hug back, and promptly noticed the other young ladies at the airport staring jealously at her. Tomoyo then realized that she and Hiiragizawa looked like a couple reunited.  
  
"Did you have a nice flight?" Tomoyo asked, the normal angelic temperament in place.  
  
"It was lovely." Eriol smiled at her. "Nakuru should be coming right...now." And with that, Tomoyo was glomfed by Nakuru.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!" Nakuru squeezed Tomoyo until her air supply ran out and she managed to squeak out something along the lines of "Air...."  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Tomoyo-san." Nakuru released Tomoyo and went over to Eriol, dumping his bags at his feet. "Here are your bags."  
  
"Thank you oh so much," Eriol said waspishly. (a/n: hehehe. did you catch that scint-chan?) "I think that next time, I'll make you stay home at England, Ruby Moon, if you insist on acting like this." Nakuru gulped and walked away towards the terminal exit muttering.  
  
"No gratitude whatsoever. Takes me for granted and doesn't let me do anything that's fun..." Nakuru could be heard muttering down the hall as Eriol and Tomoyo followed her out of the airport. Tomoyo's bodyguards promptly surrounded her and Eriol, who promptly winced at such a display. But it could not be helped, and as they led the way to the limo, talk turned to school.  
  
"So are you going to be enrolled in school or is your job going to take all of your time?" Tomoyo asked curious. She knew that Sakura would be overjoyed if Eriol was at school, but Syaoran would have a cow.  
  
"My job is, unfortunately. I wish that I had more time to spend with you, but with work and all the meeting that I have to attend for a while, available time will be short. I am merely glad that I have this week to get to know you again and remeet everyone," Eriol said.  
  
"Do you think that you have the energy or the time to go out to the club tonight? If you don't, that's ok, it's just that Sakura really wanted to see you and it'll be really fun." Tomoyo wheedled. '  
  
"I think that I can come tonight, I don't really have anything to do. Nakuru will be willing to set up the house."  
  
"That's great! So do you want to meet over at Sakura's house at seven o'clock? That way we can re-meet and you won't get lost on the way to the club," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Does Sakura still live in the same place as before?"  
  
"Of course. Touya doesn't live there though. He lives with Yukito-kun in a small apartment in southern Tokyo."  
  
"Ah. So what does Sakura do if she needs Yue?"  
  
"Oh, she merely uses a telephone to call. Yue was a little misgiving of it at first, but then he gave in when both Sakura and Touya-kun gave him a death glare."  
  
"Ah. And what does Yue think about the whole Kinomoto-kun and Tsukisiro- kun...thing?"  
  
"Yue doesn't mind as much as he did in the beginning. Although, I think that the idea grew on him, as did Touya-kun."  
  
"Hmm. Yue would do that, wouldn't he? He was one who thought that he didn't need human emotions. This is my stop, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Very well. I will see you tonight, then, Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Tonight then."  
  
  
  
*Sakura's house*  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Is Li-kun here yet, or Hiiragizawa-kun here yet?"  
  
"Nope. Just you. It's going to be so good to see Eriol-kun again!"  
  
"He's grown up a lot, Sakura-chan. He's so tall!"  
  
Sakura giggled at that statement. Neither of the two girls was exceptionally short, but then they might be considered short amazons on Japan.  
  
"Do you have an outfit yet? Because if you don't, I have an outfit for you."  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. Hai, I do have an outfit, but I don't really know if I want to wear it." Sakura hesitated. "Would you look at it for me?"  
  
"Of course! I would love to! Do you have it here?"  
  
"Hai. Hold on, I'll be right back."  
  
Sakura ran up the stairs two at a time and was soon trampling down the stairs.  
  
"Here it is!" Sakura thrust a white halter-top with cherry blossoms on it into Tomoyo's face and a set of black slinky pants. "Syaoran picked out the shirt. He first tried to get me to wear a huge sweater, but then I said that he could help me pick out something nice or 'I might just have to wear one of Tomoyo-chan's most provocative outfits.'"  
  
"That's the way to show him, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo studied the stitching and design. "This will look really cute. Why don't we start getting ready now?"  
  
"Sure! It's going t be a good hour until Syao-kun and Eriol-kun get here, though."  
  
"We can surprise them, Sakura-chan." Grinning evilly, Tomoyo and Sakura raced up the stairs into Sakura's pink room.  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"Hello? Sakura, are you here?" Syaoran walked into the house carefully. He knew how Tomoyo and Sakura were before they went to the club.  
  
"Sakura, are you up here?" Syaoran walked up the stairs. He thought that he hears a faint giggling noise, but it could be his imagination.  
  
"Sakura?" Opening the door to her room, Syaoran had opened the door to two half-naked girls standing there, giggling.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked. "Get out!" Syaoran had been standing there gaping, but Sakura's scream brought him back to reality.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Syaoran babbled as he closed the door. Beet red, he tried to get the image of Sakura and Tomoyo standing there in a very lacy see through bra, skirt or pants, and shoes on. No shirt. 'I cannot believe that I just saw that!'  
  
"Oh my god, Tomoyo-chan! He just saw us-withoutanyshirtson!" Sakura shrieked. "I didn't really want him to see that!"  
  
"Right you didn't Sakura-chan...." Tomoyo gave Sakura a big lusty wink. "You know that you didn't answer the door for a reason."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura hit her best friend upside the head with a pillow. "He saw you too!"  
  
"But it doesn't really bother me."  
  
"But it does me!" Sakura wailed. "What if he mentions it?"  
  
"Knowing Li-kun, I think that he is rocking back and forth an the couch downstairs and is ready to gouge is eyes out with spoons."  
  
"You're right, but still...."  
  
"Sakura-chan. Forget about it. Li-kun is the must chivalrous person we know. He won't mention it unless you mention it first." Tomoyo sighed. "Let's finish getting dressed."  
  
Syaoran sat on the couch downstairs with his eyes glazed over. 'I did NOT just see Sakura standing on a bra. I did NOT see Sakura standing in a bra.'  
  
"What is it that has traumatized you, my cute descendant?" Eriol said calmly behind Syaoran.  
  
"Oh my god! Hiiragizawa! Don't do that to me right after I have been shell- shocked!"  
  
"What did you see?" Eriol asked politely. He was wearing a relatively nice shirt and he wore dress shoes. Obviously the boy didn't get out much. If what Syaoran saw had anything to do with the color of Syaoran's face, he would bet he just walked in on Sakura changing.  
  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Syaoran nearly screamed.  
  
"Are you referring to Sakura's chest area?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran stood up and walked over to Eriol. "If you even mention Sakura's chest area or even think about it, I will beat you up so much that you won't know up from down!"  
  
"Very well. I promise not to think of Sakura's chest area ever again."  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo ran gracefully down the stairs. "How are you?"  
  
Eriol glanced up at Tomoyo. She was wearing a translucent shirt and a black tank top. A high slited skirt and a very sexy pair of sandals on her feet, she flowed over to him.  
  
"And how are you doing tonight? Did you get settled in alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Daidouji-san." Eriol said in reply. 'She's grown in a lot of ways. But I think that she still loves Sakura....'  
  
"How are you doing, Li-kun?" Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. She gave a sly little look at him.  
  
"Fine, Tomoyo-san...." Syaoran replied blushing a beet red. "Is Sakura coming down?"  
  
"Hai. She's putting on the last of her makeup."  
  
"No, I'm not." Sakura came down the stairs, not as gracefully as Tomoyo, but she wasn't exactly clumsy either. It seemed that she had outgrown stomping up and down the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Sakura-san. How are you this evening?" Eriol walked over to Sakura, bowed and kissed her hand. "You look lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you Eriol. How have you been? Are Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun here? Did they come with you? Or did they stay back in England? Did you bring Mitzuki- sensei with you?"  
  
"Sakura-san, slow down. I'll tell you everything, but let us sit down, or we will be standing a very long time."  
  
"Alright." Sakura skipped over to the loveseat and motioned for Syaoran to come sit next to her. Tomoyo took one end of the couch and Eriol took the other. Both were as far apart from each other as possible.  
  
"I have been in England as you know, studying. After a while, I got a job and they sent me here for the job of translator. Yes, Nakuru and Suppi-chan are with me, and Ka-Mitzuki-sensei…well, she died. She was hit by a car when crossing the street and she was killed instantly." Sakura gasped at this comment and she began to cry.  
  
"Shhh. Sakura, it's okay." Syaoran attempted to comfort his girlfriend. Syaoran didn't care, really. That THAT teacher was gone. Oh, yes, he grieved for a life lost, but there wasn't a lot he could do. He glared at Eriol, and he shrugged. A firm, well-practiced mask was in place on Eriol's face, and even though Syaoran could not see it, Tomoyo could, though. She saw how much pain Eriol was in, even though he was smiling slightly. She knew how much it hurt just to think about her death…  
  
'But what if that happened to Sakura? Would you be able to stay strong?' A tiny inner voice asked her. 'Could you be happy for Syaoran and Eriol, and the Kinomoto's? Could you even be happy for your mother? What about all of your classmates?' The voice taunted her. 'Yes. I could. I could keep my mask on. I could be happy through my grief. I would.'  
  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo wrestled with herself. He knew that she loved Sakura, and that it hurt her to see Syaoran comfort her. But it wasn't in his control. He would not manipulate people again. He was ten the last time, and he did not like it. He would not do it if it killed him.  
  
"I think that we should head out now, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said softly. "Are you ready?  
  
"Hai. One moment, though." Sakura gave a little hiccough and another small sniffle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I should have written, but I couldn't…not at that point in time…" Eriol didn't mention that everyday after the funeral/burial he had gotten himself drunk until Spinal had sat on him and Ruby Moon himself slapped him across the face.  
  
"Well, let's head out." Tomoyo made a move to the door and Eriol followed.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's go have fun." They all climbed into Syaoran 's jetta and were off. 


	5. chapter 5

From Darkness to Light  
By Tomoyo-chan  
A.N.: thank you for all the encouragement and reviews, and i am sorry for taking so long to update. I blame it on writers block and precalc.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tomoyo stood in the line to get into the club next to Sakura.   
  
"So do you think Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun will get along alright?" Tomoyo asked Sakura doubtfully.  
  
"Syaoran will, because I'm going to make him if it kills him." Sakura replied. "I told him to behave or I would have Kero-chan sit on him, in his full form. While eating chocolate infront of him."  
  
"Devious, Sakura-chan. Very clever." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura had devoloped so much over the past years. Older, and more cunning, when it came to Li. But living in the world did that to you, just as in living you die a little at each passing moment. Still, she was naieve about some things, and didn't see that whenever she went to the clubs how hard Li had to fight to keep other boys from cutting in to dance with her.  
  
"Daidouji-san?" It could only be Eriol. Li had gotten over the more rigorous formalities over a year ago, when she had told him the truth, and they became friends. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled lightly, eyes reflecting the bright neon lights and lasers in the club. The black of her clothes seemed strangely odd on such a seemingly cheerful personality, just as her eyes did not look quite right on her face when she was sad. "You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"But I do...." A whispered remark came back, so unaudible to Tomoyo's ears and so swallowed by the sudden pumping of the bass in the speakers that she threw Eriol an unsteady look and dismissed it as something that she made up.  
  
  
Inside the club, the sudden press of heat and other teenage bodies was a welcome relief to the crisp chill that was slowly creeping up on Tomeda as Autumn was in full swing. The beat passed through body after body of dancing people, some of which knew what they were doing, others motions were awkward and jerky as they were new at the club.  
  
Tomoyo, however, was almost home. This was _her_ arena, and she knew it. Almost as comfortable with dancing as she was with singing, Tomoyo's forte was in the Fine Arts, seemingly adapt at whatever she touched. Slowly bending her knees with the beat and swinging her hips, she danced sinously and easily. Knowing that many of the males' eyes were on her, Tomoyo slowly fanced her way up and sauntered into the middle of the dance floor, effortlessly manuvering her way through the crowd. Knowing better than to try and follow her- Syaoran and Sakura had attemped that on the first night Tomoyo had ever brought them here and nearly were crushed- the two lovebirds stayed and danced at the outside of the circle with each other. Eriol, however, feeling slightly awkward at the two for some reason, attemped to follow Tomoyo into the crush of bodies.  
  
Eriol saw Tomoyo dance with three guys at the same time. How she managed it in high heels and a skirt, he would never know. But looking at the content look on her face as the danced with these boys made him pause and look at her through the smoke and sweat smell of the club. Then he choked as two girls, no older than 16, came up to him, and each began to dance around him, in a very suggestive way. But looking around the club, it seemed that everyone danced like that. Tomoyo, after finally dancing away from the three guys, noticed Eriol's look and how awkward he seemed in such a position. Laughing to herself as she confidently walked over to Eriol, the great reincarnation of Clow Reed, uncomfortable at a couple of slutty girls trying to seduce him with pitifully weak attempts. Coming up to Eriol, the girls threw Tomoyo a dirty look and went of to find someone else to dance with. Taking his hand, Tomoyo lead him over to the mock bar, one that served non-alcholic beverages, ordered two Cokes, paid, and lead Eriol over to a side room, generally used for the more energetic, but it was sound-proof and had a clean table and chairs where they could drink their coke in peace. Of course, rumors would circulate, but at the moment Tomoyo didn't care, she was too tired.   
  
In the room, Eriol could see that Tomoyo was pale, and not just from lack of sun.Prespiration dotted her forhead, but no healthy flush graced her thin cheeks.   
  
"So, Hiirigizawa-kun," Tomoyo attempted to draw his attention away from scrutinizing her looks. Before he could realize how unhealthy she was.  
  
"Are you alright, Daidouji-san?" Eriol met the girl's eyes, which shifted as the looked to the left.   
  
"Of course I am Hiirigizawa-kun. What would make you think I wasn't?" Tomoyo met Eriol's eyes squarely.   
  
"Because I can read your aura."   
  
Tomoyo drooped. Of course her facade would not work against the "Great Clow Reed". Now that her secret was out, she could stop pretending that everything was alright around him. He was, however, the first who ever noticed that something was wrong with her though. Not even Sakura or Li, for all of their magic had been able to see what she wanted to keep hidden. Especially from her best friend. Taking a long sip from her coke was she frantically thought up a lie, she cleared her throat and said to him evenly, "I don't know what you're talking about Hiirigizawa-kun. I've been unable to sleep lately, but I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not." His quiet denial of her lie made her wince inwardly. "Not only have you know been sleeping, you haven't been eating, and you are depressed."  
  
"It's none of your business, Hiirigizawa-kun.You have no right to walk back into our lives after so many years and probe into personal business," Tomoyo said icily. She didn't like this one bit, the way that he was studying her so clinically. Nor did she like the fact that all of her carefully erected shields and masks had been torn down in a matter of a few seconds.  
  
"Very well then," Eriol stood and walked over around the table. "Shall we go back out and join Sakura-san and Li?" Offering his arm at the glaring beauty before him, Eriol smiled to himself as she stood and accepted.  
  
Exiting the room, Eriol and Tomoyo were rocked as the music pounded through their bodies and pressed their eardrums. Scanning the crowd in front of them, Eriol looked for Sakura and Syaoran while Tomoyo's hand tighted it grip on his arm. The cold of her skin went right through Eriols shirt and nearly froze his skin.   
  
"Daidouji-san, do you see Li-kun or Sakura-san?"   
  
Scaning the club, Tomoyo shook her head. "Maybe they weny outside to get a breath of fresh air?"  
  
Walking outside, Eriol still escorting Tomoyo in a gentlemanly manner, the crisp air felt good againts Eriols flushed cheeks. That club was to...provocative for the incarnation part of him. At this point, Tomoyo's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of a small purse.   
  
"Moshi-moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking."   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, where are you?" Sakura's voice was heard through the phone. "Syao-kun and I left, we thought you went home when we couldn't find you."  
  
"We just left the club, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-chan. Do you want me and Syao-kun to come and pick you two up?"  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll call for the bodyguards and a cab."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura's voice was obviously worried. Eriol could tell, just by the voice intonations that he heard, rather than the actual words of this conversation.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you on Monday, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ja." Tomoyo pressed the "end" button on her small cell, and pressed speed dial. "I need to call a driver." Eriol nodded his understanding.   
  
Standing there in silence for the time being, the two figures made an impresssion to the homeless and drug addicts wandering around the street. Both elegant and dark, yet with so much possibility for the light life that everyone of the people glancing at the still, neutral faces.   
  
"Daidouji-san." Eriol's voice broke through the stifling silence. "I'm sorry for earlier."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you pried." Tomoyo said, and was abjectly horrified by the caustic remark. "I'm so sorry, Hiirgizawa-kun. I guess you're right." It took so much just to say those few words, 'you're right', but Tomoyo felt that it was nessesary.   
  
At that moment, of course, the limo pulled up and Tomoyo gave directions to Eriol's house. The car ride had been completely silent, and not just because of the two teens and the previous converstions. Telling each other polite goodbyes, Eriol got out of the car and Tomoyo gave the driver the order to take her home.  
  
Tomoyo was home again, staring out the window. She'd taken to doing that so much, lately. Just standing there on the balcony, watching the night or the dawn come. Alone, with only her thoughts to amuse her. For so long in her life, she had clung to her love for Sakura, not giving it up. But now, with Eriol back....it was though a different feeling was creeping up on her, so slowly that she didn't notice it at first. Thinking about Eriol, Tomoyo walked over to a small box. It held a bouquet of cherry blossoms, a small bunny eraser, and a medium leather journal. Embossed on the back cover of it was the name Eriol Hiiragizawa. She hadn't opened the box in some time, and she had totally forgotten about the journal. Even when she did open the box, it was about the small eraser that it held, not the book. Looking at it, Tomoyo saw that the journal was only half finished.   
  
Flashback  
  
Tomoyo had the job of cleaning the lockers that were unoccupied one week, and a new exchange student was coming. Opening the one that Eriol had previously owned, she had found the journal under consiterable amounts of dust. Looking over the handsome black leather-bound book, she put it into her backpack, and then proceeded to forget about it in anticipation of meeting Sakura after school.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tomoyo smiled and placed the journal in her bag. She was going swimming tomorrow with her friends. She would return the journal to Eriol then.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Ha! its a cliffhanger....sorta....but don't worry, i know what i'm going to do-I had a dream i was Tomoyo and it happened, so i already know what to write. ~Tomoyo-chan p.s. r&r!  
  
Questions? Comments? e-mail me at:  
angel_star2004@hotmail.com 


End file.
